


A Musical Meet-Cute

by Springmagpies



Series: AU August 2020 [28]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, music video, musician au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: While filming for her new music video, Jemma is nervous that person the record label cast won't understand, or even like, the song. Then she met him.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: AU August 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862158
Comments: 20
Kudos: 54
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	A Musical Meet-Cute

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering, yes this was inspired by seeing the music video Iain De Caestecker was in. Enjoy!

Jemma had very little say in who was cast in her music video. As her record sales had grown she had been given more control over how she wanted to present her upcoming album,  _ Science,  _ but it hadn’t yet extended all the way to casting _.  _ Still, the pride and joy she felt over her album was limitless. 

The song she was most excited to share, and the one getting the highest budgeted music video, was the track she had written inspired by her father and the time they had spent together looking at the stars. The lyrics were basically remembering that feeling of inspiration and boundless curiosity she had while staring up at the night sky. Laced into the meaning was also a wish of finding someone who shared those dreams of exploration, of finding something magnificent out there in the universe. With so much built into the music, particularly with that titular song, she was nervous that the person the label casted wouldn’t understand the deeper meaning. That was why, that first day on set, she couldn’t help but squirm with nerves at meeting the man casted in her video. 

Wishing to calm her waves of anxiety, upon finishing her hair and make-up Jemma moved to get a cup of tea from craft services. There was someone else there, his back turned to her as he made himself his own cuppa. 

“I’m so sorry, can I just sneak past you?” Jemma said, pointing to the display of tea.

The man startled and quickly made room for her to reach for the tea. “Oh yes, I’m so sorry. Was completely blocking the table, wasn’t I?” 

“That’s alright. Do they have anything good?”

“The English Breakfast seems nice. That’s what I went for. Though I wish I had brought a few bags of my own.”

She hummed in agreement. “I always bring my own tea when I travel, but I always forget to bring some to set.”

He smiled and it made his blue eyes shine. Plus, the dark t-shirt and jean jacket combo really suited his lean frame and brought out the color of his eyes even more. Jemma was so busy taking him in, she only just registered the look of realization that had fallen over his face like a shadow.

“Bloody hell,” he said, jumping ever so slightly and putting down his tea. “You’re Jemma Simmons.”

“Yes,” she said. 

“I’m Fitz. I’m in the--” he gestured to the set behind them.

An unexpected rush of happiness flooded Jemma’s system. “You’re in the video.”

“Yeah,” he said. 

“Well, it’s great to meet you. Gosh, where are my manners. My mum would be fuming if she saw me not give you a proper greeting.” Jemma stuck out her tea-free hand and beamed. “Hi, I’m Jemma Simmons. Singer-Songwriter.”

The corner of his lips quirked upward and he took her hand to shake. “I’m Leo Fitz. Actor.”

“Well, very nice to meet you, Fitz. Are you excited to be stuck in a car for the next couple of hours?” she asked. The first few scenes they were shooting were the sequences in the car. They’d be filming the night scenes later in the evening and the rest of the video the next day. 

He picked up his tea and followed her as she moved to sit at a free table. “I’m very excited. I’ll admit I was a big fan of yours before I got casted. One of my mates adored your first album and played it in the car all the time. Got hooked the moment I heard the first song.”

A bright pink blush bloomed high on his cheeks and Jemma noticed him take extra time in sipping his tea to hide it. She couldn’t understand why, though. What he had just said had made her stomach do little flip flops and happiness fill her up from head to foot.

“So, what do you think of the song we’re filming today?” she asked, genuinely curious of his opinion. She already liked Leo Fitz quite a bit, even after only knowing him for just a few minutes, but she was still very nervous about the person in her video understanding the song.

“They let me listen to it right after I got casted,” he said. 

“And?”

“I think it’s my favorite you’ve ever written.”

She looked at him carefully, judging to see any signs he might have fibbed. But she found none. All she saw was genuine appreciation in those mesmerizing eyes. 

“I liked the tune, how simple it is. It sort of reminds me of the songs my mum used to humm when I was a kid. Just calming notes that ease your mind even if they’re stuck in your head.”

“And the lyrics?” Jemma asked, her heart already filled with his kindness.

He looked away from her and into his tea, as if trying to find his thoughts in the depths of the cup. “I don’t know exactly what the lyrics themselves mean to you, but I can tell you what they mean to me.”

“Of course.”

“Well, it’s about looking at the stars, on the surface at least. But for me it felt like wishing upon them for more than just love. It was like wishing for somewhere better along with finding someone to share that with.” He rifled in his pocket and flattened out a piece of notepaper he had written on. “Here, I circled the lyric.” 

The fact that he had listened to the song enough times to write down the words was one thing, but that he cared enough to pick out the lyric he liked made Jemma want to wrap her arms around him. And then he started singing in a voice that could soothe pain and then and there she felt herself falling for him. It was silly. They had just met. But she felt it all the same. 

_ “I’ll find something magnificent, and I’ll find someone sweet, and I’ll fly up among the stars and the two of us will meet.”  _ If it were possible, his cheeks went an even darker shade of pink upon finishing the lyric and he once again ducked his face behind the tea. “Uh, sorry,” he said when he came back up from a drink, “I just--” he nervously cleared his throat “--like the song. God, what I just did was really embarrassing wasn’t it?”

“No!” Jemma assured, placing her hand on his without thinking, “it actually made my day. I was so nervous the person in the video wouldn’t understand the song, like the song even. You’re my dream cast.”

And he was. Her response made him blush in a different way and a shy smile returned to his face. Yep, she had already fallen hard.

It was two years later when he starred in another one of her videos, this time upon request. Of course he agreed to be in it. First, he was her fiancé and would do anything for her and second, the song was about him after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr @springmagpies!


End file.
